Love Overseas
by AmtWrite
Summary: "A smooth sea never made a skilled sailor." In this story, Percy and Annabeth go through hardships to become the courageous man and woman they are. With Percy's sickening skill, and Annabeth's conniving wits, the two manage to create one heck of a sea ride.
1. A City is Born

**SUMMARY:**

"**A smooth sea never made a skilled sailor." In this story, Percy and Annabeth go through hardships to become the courageous man and woman they are. With Percy's sickening skill, and Annabeth's conniving witts, the two manage to create one heck of a sea ride.**

**A City Is Born**

**ANNABETH.**

**(Age: 22)**

Annabeth Andromeda Chase was not an ordinary woman. She an exceptional maiden, brought up in a home filled with strength, pride, and dignity. Failure was foreign to her. She had not many friends, for such a thing was of no importance to her. Friendship would become too much of an obstacle for the maid. Her heart, soul, and mind were set on one goal to achieve. Her destiny was to become the captain of her mother's ship.

It had remained as her top priority over everything. Annabeth was in love with the assembled piece of wood. Her voyaging mother designed it. Ever since she was eighteen, she swore to take the ownership after her mother died, in hope to achieve her almost impossible dream. _Almost impossible._

There was only one thing holding her back. Her father, the most well known inventor in all the land, felt her ambition was foolish and childish to think of. He wanted his daughter to marry off to a rich man, have kids to be heirs to their father, and die old. It was churlish for his twenty-two year old daughter to even dare think about leaving the kingdom to pursue such an impossible dream. It wouldn't take long for her to die off young.

Today, he had sent another suitor to convince Annabeth that this idiotic plan was never going to happen-which is what he told her mother years ago. It caused quarreling between the wed couple and so Athena, the mother of Annabeth Chase, left without word.

The Prince of Cyprus, Prince Luke Castellan, was arranged to meet with Annabeth and her family after supper, much to Annabeth's dismay.

As the blinding sunlight poured into her bedchambers, Annabeth stirred, troubled by the unsettling light. She looked to the outside to see that the sun was already rising, causing her to immediately jump out of bed in a hurry.

The maiden rushed to the toilet room, took her bath, brushed her teeth, and got dressed quickly. Her father warned the day before that if she was again late to breakfast, it would be unexcused. Everything must be on time in the Chase household.

When she arrived, she saw that everyone was there waiting impatiently for her. Her step-brothers, Robert and Matthew were violently punching each other, soon silenced by their reprimanding mother, Annabeth's stepmother. Frederick sat in his head chair with a scowl on his face, due to Annabeth's tardiness.

"You are late. Again." His expression made Annabeth's hair stand up. He was furious, an emotion he exposed to Annabeth much too many times. He did not scare her anymore, she was a woman now, so she shrugged in response. This caused his face to turn red in anger.

"I thought I told you to make sure you were on time this morn. Now, I calmly show you that you have disobeyed me and you answer me, nonchalantly? I shall not accept this blase kind of attitude from you just because I have brought you suitors to marry and better your life! I will and cannot have this!" The abrupt slam of his fist on the table caused Annabeth to flinch in surprise. Even the boys ceased their bickering and looked to their angered father. Annabeth glared to Frederick.

"You are not trying to better _my _life. You wish to marry me into a rich kingdom so you could use the money for yourself. I refuse to stoop down and please to your wants." She noticed she was standing, so Annabeth sat and slumped in her seat, arms crossed. She avoided the look on her father's face in order to stick to her word. Helen, in a fit of rage, screamed to Annabeth, who ignored her. Frederick still sat there, completely calm. It was everyday they argued the same argument. This was the same cycle. About now was the time where the maiden would leave, without excusing herself, to see her friends to escape the turmoil in her home.

Without a word, Annabeth pushed out her chair, and escaped her family.

Outside there was a slight chill in the air and Annabeth cursed herself for not dressing warmer. She only wore a simple gown. While shivering, she saw her best friend Thalia in the public gardens.

In many ways, Annabeth was jealous of her friend. For Thalia was born in a rich family, something she once had. Thalia was one of the many children of Zeus, the overseer of the kingdoms. He was a very wealthy man, along with his two other brothers: Poseidon and Hades.

Hades, the banished brother and man who shouldn't be named, was the forgotten sibling and was off in a foreign land. He was banished because of his treason to the kingdoms. His children were outcasts among the rest of everybody. Even the beggars looked down on them.

Poseidon was the second eldest brother, after Zeus and before Hades. He was captain of the most well known ship in all of Greece, _Queen Amphitrite_. Those who knew Poseidon saw fit that he was a fair and just man. If he owed something, it would be payed back, three fold-which explained why he was such a fair man. Poseidon was also known as _BlackBeard_ throughout the seas. He was a man who was okay with owing someone else, but you could not _ever _owe him. If you owed him, you could might as well just leave to the gallows. He would find a way to hurt you, painfully. For those he loved, he loved unconditionally. Nothing good came for those he hated.

_For all except for the birth mother of Annabeth Chase._

Athena, daughter of an unknown man, was indeed sworn enemies with Poseidon of Olympia. A grudge between the two started many years ago over a city port to dock their ships.

_**Many Years Ago…**_

_A wave of unsettlement carried on through the crowd as the two ships came to port. Commoners chatted, uneasily. For it was Poseidon of Olympia, son of the King Kronos. Following him was Athena, daughter of the unknown. It was still a wonder why the two had resentment towards each other. They both were in love with the seas and carried a bold and courageous aura to them. People watched in horror as twenty-six year old Athena approached the twenty-nine year old Poseidon._

"_I thought I told you to go somewhere else, Kelp Head. This is my spot." The crowd gasped as she jabbed a finger in his chest at every syllable she used in her last statement. Instead of getting guards to take her away, he laughed._

"_Really Birdy? Kelp Head?" He continued to laugh and pushed her to the side. "Oh, and this isn't your spot. I own it. I am a prince after all." Athena glared in anger. This silly, good-for-nothing, rugged, and foolish son of the useless king would not get the best of her._

"_I told you to never call me Birdy again after that night."_

"_Are you really still on that? I mean come on, it was just Aphrodite. She came onto me." He reached out to touch her but she smacked his hand in absolute rage._

"_And you let her! Now move this ship! I wish to converse with you no more!" Her sudden outburst caused Poseidon to be taken aback. Though he faked his blank expression on, he was still indeed, surprised._

"_I'm not moving." As he said this, she sighed in desperation and exhaustion._

"_Even the people could agree that I deserve this spot more than you. For I, a bastard child, have never had anything to call my own but this ship and the crew I have. You, prince of Olympia, own all in this kingdom. Including every single port. Why can not you, oh great one," She curtsied to him mockingly. "use any of the which to your liking, and leave me, a humble farm girl," She turned to the crowd and pointed to herself sadly. "use this one?"_

_Her reasoning caused mumbling of agreement throughout the crowds. This resulted in a weary eyed Poseidon. Being exposed by a commoner in public was embarrassing, but being exposed by a commoner __**woman **__was the biggest disgrace a royal could receive. There was no way he would go down in this argument to a __**woman**__. He raised a trembling finger, causing the order in the crowds._

"_I beg to differ." Athena smirked and crossed her slender arms, ready for a pathetic excuse of a reason._

"_My ship and shipmates," He motioned behind him to the large wooden boat floating in the water. "are tired and exhausted from a long expedition to Egypt. Here, in this town, I have found refuge. For it was the nearest port for a long journey. __**Surely**_ _you good people will respect that." _

_This caused Athena to worry. His point was valid and made perfect sense, much to her own dismay. She would have to set him in a trap with her words-one thing she was very good at._

"_If you say you journeyed to Egypt, why did you not stop at another port along the way? __**Surely **__there were other stops. Am I correct?" This only resulted in a grumble from Poseidon. He would and could not meet her eyes._

"_So what do the people decide?" Athena yelled to the crowd with a smile on her face, already knowing she won this argument. She raised her hands in victory as the crowd of commoners chanted her name over and over. When she glanced at Poseidon, she saw he was glaring hard at her, enraged at her smart antics. Athena calmy sauntered over to him, a smirk on her face._

"_So what do you think I should call the name of this port, Kelp Head?" He looked out to his ship._

"_Leave me, if you must. I thought I already apologized for my adultery, but it just appears that you are still just a sour and bitter woman." In shock, Athena struck his face with her hand, tears rushing down her face._

"_And you, you are just a fool! A cheating, lying, and scheming fool!" She didn't mean for it to come out so harsh, but it did. And there was no what she could take it back. He laughed bitterly._

"_For you, I tried to escape my ways," He spit to her feet. "Next time we see each other, we will be enemies on the battlefield." At the last word, he stomped to his ship and left to another port._

"_I couldn't agree more." Her whisper was silenced with the wind._

_Later that day, the people begged her to name the city, due to the reason that they had not one. So Poseidon would never forget this argument, she named the city after herself. And thus, Athens was born._

_**Back to present…**_

Annabeth walked over to Thalia who was laying in the garden, gazing out to the rising sun.

"Good morning Thalia." Annabeth approached her and lay next to her best friend and she too watched the sun. Thalia just sighed sadly.

"Another fight?" Annabeth nodded. This was also part of her usual morning routine. She and Thalia always stayed here, in the public garden to talk. As Annabeth looked to Thalia, she saw her eye makeup was running. This caused Annabeth to sit up in alarm.

"Thals? What's wrong?" Thalia shook her head and began to cry into Annabeth's shoulder as she held her best friend.

"It's-it's Jason. He's a missing."

Jason was another child of Zeus. He was the younger brother of Thalia, who loved him dearly. A few years ago, he turned to age eighteen and joined the army. Due to his excellence in sword fighting, he easily came to be the second highest ranking officer in the army. First, being the king automatically. Recently, a portion of the soldiers, including Jason, went out to sea to find resources. Only a few returned, reporting the rest of the fighters missing. According to Thalia, Jason was one of the many.

Annabeth patted her back lovingly.

"That's horrible, Thalia. But we know Jason. He'll find a way to come through. He will. You just wait." Annabeth was trying to comfort herself as well.

Jason was very much like a brother to her, like Thalia was almost like a sister. She would hate for anything to happen to any of them.

Thalia stopped crying and grinned.

"You think so?" Annabeth nodded to answer her question.

"I know so."

…

**So. I decided to write another story. I prolly wont be able to keep up with ****Miss Me?** **so well because of this one.**

**I just fell in love with this plotline as soon as I thought of it.**

**I really hope you like this story so far.**

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW. THANKS.**

**-AMT**


	2. The Cloaked Woman

**SUMMARY:**

"**A smooth sea never made a skilled sailor." In this story, Percy and Annabeth go through hardships to become the courageous man and woman they are. With Percy's sickening skill, and Annabeth's conniving witts, the two manage to create one heck of a sea ride.**

**II.** **The Cloaked Woman**

**ANNABETH.**

**(Age: 22)**

After staying with Thalia for a while, Annabeth decided that it would be for the better if she returned home and prepared to meet her next suitor. Meeting men who were supposed to marry her was not something she was very fond of, but she figured insubordination to her superiors was not very proffessional. For she was mildly new to adulthood.

As she approached the steps to her family home, the maiden noticed an expensive carriage around the corner, adjacent to her stepmother's vegetable garden.

_He's already here?_

She immediately collected herself and sprinted to her room, not caring that she left the front door slightly ajar. As she entered her room, she stripped of her clothing and rubbed herself with sweet smelling herbs. When finished, she clothed herself with a long, flowy, and formal gown. Her hair was a mess, so she put it into a tight and proper bun, looking much like her stepmother's. As she glanced into the mirror, she applied a minimal amount of makeup. Grabbing and putting on her shoes, she gracefully cascaded down the steps and approached her father and guests at the kitchen table. It appeared she had interrupted a conversation.

"I apologize if she does not show. She is not very fond of-" He glanced up in surprise of his daughter's abrupt presence, as well as the guests. When she turned to see her suitor, she gasped quietly.

He was definitely a good looking man around her age. His hair was cut, into a proper do, and his body physique was actually breath taking. His eyes resembled that of the sky. Not many of her suitors were pleasing to look at, but with this one, she was majorly impressed. She shyly put a strand of a stray strand of her hair behind her ear as he approached her. She felt her stomach lurch in excitement as he softly took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"I do not mind, sir," He kissed her knuckles and kept his stare to her eyes. "I never mind for such a beautiful woman like your daughter." As he said this, she flushed. He remained to look at her eyes.

"I am Luke Castellan of Cyprus. You are?" He remained hold of her hand as Annabeth began to feel uncomfortable with this man flattering her in front of her father.

"Annabeth. My name is Annabeth Chase."

For the rest of dinner, they sat at the table chatting about late news, with an exception on Annabeth who was biting her lip nervously.

"Yes, Mr. Chase. It was reported that another shipment of gold, by boat, had gone missing. My men and I are still to find these bandits, and when we do, there shall be no mercy." Annabeth was appalled to see the look of determination and anger in his eyes. What had caused him to change so quickly? Annabeth looked to her father who was slowly nodding in deep thinking.

"You say these shipment abductions have been occurring over sea as opposed to on land?" Mr. Chase stated as Luke nodded in agreement.

"We have our suspicion as to who the bandits could possibly be but it is still a mystery."

"Maybe my-" Annabeth started.

"You have no permission to speak in the conversation, daughter." Annabeth glared at her father in anger. Women these days were treated with no respect, and she wished to change that. Luke just chuckled and placed a hand on her own.

"Mr. Chase, we're going to need as much information or help possible. What Miss Annabeth might have to say may be of good use." Luke looked at Mr. Chase as he nodded. Annabeth began. She glanced weakly to her father who looked about ready to explode.

"My mother. She-she could help."

Mr. Chase immediately rose to his feet, causing Annabeth to jump. Luke looked up, in surprise.

"Do _not ever _mention the name of that insolent woman in this house again." Annabeth flinched at her father's sudden tone and Luke backed up. He glanced at Annabeth, then at her father.

"If there are family matters you must tend to, I'd be happy to lea-"

"No! Stay. Please." Annabeth yelled. She found that Luke's presence managed to calm her down. His hand in her own also brought some sort of comfort to her. If they were to be married in no less than a year, why not get comfortable now?

When she looked back to her father, she was confused to see him quietly exiting the room.

"Mr. Chase?" Luke stood to see where he was heading to and if he should follow.

"If you don't mind, I believe I will just leave to clear my head out. If it's okay with _you_." Frederick motioned to Luke, not paying mind to Annabeth.

"I don't mind at all, sir."

Annabeth watched her father leave and slam the door on his way out. When Luke turned to her, she looked away and stared to the table. He placed a hand on her cheek and she jerked away.

"Please, don't touch me." She avoided looking up because she didn't want to see his expression. He sighed in response.

"I understand if you take no liking to me. That was how I felt when I learned I was to be wed with a stranger." He stood and poured a cup of wine for himself and offered to Annabeth. She shook her head. In this town, women did not drink; It was improper and very unladylike.

"I never wanted this. You seem to not like the idea either," Annabeth watched him in awe as he rambled on. "Don't worry. It won't be long until I-"

"Why did you defend me?" She said, truly curious as to why he did so. He looked at her, blinking cluelessly.

"What?"

"When my father refused my approval to speak. Why did you defend me?" She pushed her dinner plate back and began cleaning the dinner table.

"You Annabeth are different. I see defiance in your eyes. I have never disobeyed rules. You seem to be the exact opposite. I find an attraction to that." He grinned sheepishly to her as she blushed, clearly flattered and he laughed at her expression. "It appears to me that you don't get complimented too much, correct?" She nodded and looked away.

Annabeth tried not to run as he approached her and brought her face to see his.

"You are beautiful. If I am to be wed, I'm glad it will be with you, Annabeth."

Annabeth hated to say it, but she was indeed upset when Luke left, waving his large, strong hands to her as his carriage sped off.

The moments waiting for her father to return from wherever he left to were sickening. Annabeth had disgraced him in front of the Prince of Cyprus. He would be furious with her. Hours passed as she waited for him to show, but the moment never came.

_He was probably drinking._

Drinking was something Frederick had been going to for the past year whenever Annabeth mentioned her birth mother. He believed it was relieving the stress and hurt from when she left. To be honest, that only worked until he returned to his sober state.

Throughout the night, Annabeth wondered where her mother had vanished to after all these years. She wanted to know why her father's eyes darkened when she was mentioned.

The rest of her step-family were off, doing whatever they pleased for the night. This evening, Annabeth was to be by herself. She was thankful for that; She felt she needed to think about her life at the moment.

As she sauntered around the house, she felt a weird presence in the room, as if she was being watched by something. _Or someone._

This caused her to look back at points, still uneasy as to why she had this feeling in her gut. Soon, the smell of sea took over her nose and she realized she was indeed, being followed in her own house.

"Who goes there?" She grabbed the dagger she kept in the lockbox of her kitchen for any situation like this. Annabeth turned to see the silhouette of a woman circling Annabeth in amusement.

"Dear, put that toy down." As the voice spoke, Annabeth felt her senses numb and she dropped the knife unwillingly. When was the last time she heard that familiar voice?

"Who are you? Bring the light to your face!" The maiden screamed. The voice laughed nervously. When the figure came to light, Annabeth saw the face of the woman and she gasped.

"Mother?" As she said this, the woman fully appeared from the darkness in a black cloak with slightly aged smiling features.

"I have missed you greatly, Annabeth."

…

**wow. I'm honestly so sorry this chapter is short.**

**I've been worked up this week, and I chose sketching over writing...sorry about that. :)**

**Next chapter I'll make up for it.**

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it.**

**-AMT**


	3. Green Eyes

**SUMMARY:**

"**A smooth sea never made a skilled sailor." In this story, Percy and Annabeth go through hardships to become the courageous man and woman they are. With Percy's sickening skill, and Annabeth's conniving witts, the two manage to create one heck of a sea ride.**

**III.** **Green Eyes**

**ANNABETH.**

**(Age: 27)**

Annabeth sighed contently as the sea water sprayed her face. It was the start of a new year, and the start of another year out at sea. Despite her father's protests, the maiden decided to follow her heart. She left with her mother after she appeared abruptly and returned to marry Luke. Not long after, she went back to the water to explore the world by sea. Luke, now her husband, was devastated to her leaving but she didn't mind.

As she stayed in the crow's nest of the ship, she overlooked the scurrying workers carrying on with their jobs. It was a wonderful sight. To think, she inherited this ship _Princess Andromeda _from her aging mother just this year brought joy to her spirit. She was the captain. She was in charge of everyone here and she was in love with that thought.

No, she was not new to the dangers of the sea. Annabeth had been exploring it with her mother for years. Now, she was on her own.

A soldier waving frantically to her from the main deck made her jump in surprise.

She escaped down from her position and met with the sailor she recognised as Jason-one of her most trusted men. They had recruited him few years ago when he begged for them to take him because he was a runaway gladiator from Rome. He was a handsome and well built man. Though he had pale skin, his close cropped hair complimented his sky blue eyes well.

As she approached, she spotted a glimpse of excitement in his blue eyes.

"What is it, Jason?" When Annabeth spoke, Jason did his best to calm down. It would be truly embarrassing if he displayed such emotion in front of his captain.

"Captain-" He began.

"I thought I told you to call me Annabeth. I've known you for years. It shouldn't be so hard to show the least bit of insubordination towards me. You're my friend." Annabeth placed a slender hand on his broad shoulder. If it were a few years ago, Jason would have been flushed, for Annabeth was a woman of great beauty. Now, Jason smiled gratefully.

"Annabeth," She smiled at this. "We found it. We found the map." He couldn't hold it in anymore. In a fit of excitement, he threw his cap into the air. With just as much energy, Annabeth threw her captain's hat up as well. Then, she drew Jason in with a warm embrace.

"I knew we could do it. Ring the bell and be sure everyone is lined on deck. Every should on this ship must know of our great achievement." As he ran off to the bell, Annabeth clasped her hands together. Not later than five minutes, her whole ship crew was scattered around her, chatting nervously.

Annabeth climbed to one of the poles and whistled for attention. Soon, the ship was quiet, waiting for the news, whether it be good or bad. Seeing their captain like this brought more silent chatter.

"I have an announcement!" Annabeth yelled over the whispering voices. "It has been located. We have found the lost map to the Golden Fleece!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd of shipmates. After long years of searching this ship, they found the missing map of Athena to locate the Golden Fleece. It was believed that many years ago, the map was abducted from a sailor of an opposing crew when a battle raged on. _Andromeda _persevered and destroyed them completely. Athena's crew managed to sink their ship and drown everyone on there and she couldn't have done it with the help of her daughter, Annabeth. Days after, they searched for the map and couldn't locate it. After, Athena gave up and returned to her homeland, abandoning her ship and crew in failure. She never returned to them, for it would bring great shame upon her.

Annabeth was here to return their honor. Now that they located the map, all she had to do was retrieve the fleece. It wouldn't be so hard, right? She had been through worse things. A minor sea ride wouldn't scare her. She was a tough girl and never backed down from a fight, even if it could cost her life.

After thinking, she continued down to her headquarters and summoned for her most trusted leaders of her ship. Soon she was greeted by Leo-the ship's blacksmith, Nico-the ship's financial director, Will-the watchman, and Jason-the first-mate and her advisor who held the map in his hands.

She extended her arm and opened her palm to receive the map. When she had it, she opened it, revealing the Fleece's whereabouts. Leo, Nico, Will, and Jason crowded around her as they looked in awe. They talked and pointed fingers and looked for the easiest trail to get to the Fleece.

"Boys, from here it looks like we're heading to Troy, through the Aegean Sea. From there, we depart from my boat and travel by land to Colchis-the location of the Fleece. " Annabeth concluded. Nico, the ship's financial director grimaced.

"Is there a shorter way? This is going to take months." When Nico finished, the rest nodded in agreement, leaving Annabeth on her own.

"How else do you expect us to get there?" Annabeth snapped, clearly annoyed that she was being opposed to. Jason sighed and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Annabeth, there is another way." He spoke quietly and softly with a hard look in his eyes. Annabeth shrugged his hand off her shoulder and began pacing the room. With a terrified look in her eyes, she looked up at him in horror.

"You don't expect to-"

"Yes, I do. We all do." Annabeth glared as Will and Leo nodded frantically and Nico stood there, stone faced.

"I forbid it." Leo tensed at her harsh words.

"Captain, it's far more dangerous on land than it is sea. You must understand that." Leo's sudden confidence shriveled when she threw her head back and laughed bitterly.

"Have you not heard the tales from the place for which you wish to travel on?" Leo shook his head to indicate his answer. Annabeth approached him and grabbed the hem of his shirt, bringing him to her height. He cowered from her hold of him.

"That place is the living area of pirates. It is the home of looters and murderers, boy. They ransack your ship and kill your crew mates off. Do you have any idea as to what happens to the captain, Leo?"

"N-no, captain."

"They turn them into a slave. A _slave. _My case is different. As you have noticed, I am a _woman. _They will turn me into a _harlot. _I will not, _not ever, _become a harlot. I'd rather die. I have made my final decision. We will not go." She let go of his shirt and he fell to the ground, scurrying out the door. Will followed him out. When she turned, she saw Jason shaking his head in disbelief and Nico with a blank face.

"The Annabeth I knew would never back down from a challenge. She always fought the fight. What happened to you?" Jason spoke sadly exited the room. Nico was the only one left.

"And you. What do you have to say about my decision?" She crossed her arms, ready to take another smart comment from this mysterious Nico.

"You, you are a coward." Before Annabeth could reply, he left the room silently.

_A coward? Me? _She thought. _Never._

As she slept through the night, Annabeth tossed and turned on the bed in her cabin. In her dream, she recollected the past memories of when she and her mother overtook that opposing ship years ago.

_**Years Ago…**_

_**Annabeth (Age 23)**_

_Smoke was everywhere. Bodies of dead ship and crew mates were scattered all over the deck of __**Andromeda. **__Annabeth screamed as an arrow whizzed past her head. As she crowled low to the wooden surface, she located her mother Athena and found she was doing the same._

"_What's going on?" Annabeth asked her mother with a fright. Athena did not even glance at her. instead, she kept her eyes on a tall man with haphazardly cut black hair and tan skin_. _He was handsome, and his aura matched one of a god. He appeared to be looking for someone._

"_Who is that?" Annabeth asked yet another question. When she did so, Athena sighed sadly and answered._

"_A man named Poseidon," She said the name as if it were poison on her tongue. "My sworn enemy. He seeks my life." Annabeth gasped quietly and was filled with fear that she might lose her mother. Athena noticed this and held both her daughter's hands in her own. Her eyes were full of concern and sadness._

"_Annabeth, I need you to do something for me. But first, you must stay here and wait here until I return."_

"_But what if you do not-"_

"_If do not return, do __**not **__look for me, okay? I'm going to be fine."_

"_But mother-"_

"_I love you Annabeth. I always have." She got up into a crouch and kissed Annabeth's forehead. Then, she disappeared off into the battle raging on around them._

_Time passed and Athena never returned causing Annabeth to worry._

_**If do not return, do not look for me, okay?**_

_Annabeth chose to ingnore her mother's warning and ran off into the midst of the fight. She sprinted off to the other ship and looked to find Athena._

"_Mother? Mother?" She called in an empty cabin. There was no response. After staying silent for a while, she heard heavy breathing in a corner. She followed the sound, pushing curtains aside and when she got very close, the breath hitched._

_She pushed one last cloth away and saw a boy, about age nine, crouched in a corner. His eyes widened in fear when he saw her._

"_Percy! Help me! The found me!" He yelled, scared for his life. Annabeth tried not to scream. She started backing up and bumped into something hard and fell. When she looked up, she saw that a man, with a very large sword, stood there. She couldn't see his eyes, but saw his chiseled features. His semi-short messy black hair covered his eyes. He leaned down to her on the floor, so close that she could smell his scent._

"_Who are you, and what are you doing here?" She gulped as he held the large and sharp looking blade to her throat._

"_M-my name is Annabeth. I was looking for my m-mother." She shuddered in fear for her life. _

"_By the name of?"_

"_Athena." She answered. For a second, it looked as if he was going to end her then, but he glanced to the nine year old boy cowering in the corner._

"_I'm not going to kill you in front of Tyson. You better get off this boat and never show your face here again. If I see you, I will not hesitate to end your life." Annabeth got up and ran for the door but turned one last time to see the man who spared her life. _

_He flipped the hair out of his face and for the first time, Annabeth saw his eyes. They were beautiful. She had never seen such a green color before. They were like the sea. _

_In a hurry, she rushed out of the door and ran to her own ship._

_**Back to present…**_

Annabeth woke with a start.

Her mother always told her to never forget someone's eyes. They're the only part of the body that doesn't age. With that man, Percy, she'd never forget his eyes. He was probably dead, they had sunk the ship, but she couldn't help but feel that he was still alive.

She needed to find that man. She didn't know why. It was as if the Fates were calling her to him. Then, her decision was final. She was going to discover the location of that man with the green eyes.

In her night dress, she hurried out of her cabin and sounded the bell to wake everyone. In a matter of minutes, all of her crew was gathered on the deck. Jason, while rubbing his eyes, stepped forward.

"What do you need at such a late hour?" Annabeth looked out at the dark sky and saw the lit torches of the city Iolcus from which they departed from.

"I have changed my final decision," She glanced at Nico who looked at her in surprise. "From here, the great city of Iolcus, we leave to Troy through the Aegean Sea. And from there," She looked to Jason who was smiling proudly. "We travel through the Black Sea, despite the dangers it may hold. Ready yourselves. We are in for the adventure of a lifetime."

…

**Cue the action music.**

**I haven't updated in a while, and I probably won't update soon again. Between my art and such, I can't keep up with both.**

**I'm not gonna stop writing, it just might be a while until I update again. Sorry about that. ;D**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Don't forget to review. I'll be happy to take suggestions.**

**Thanks.**

**-AMT**


End file.
